A Dangerous Game
by PhoenixWriter67
Summary: The first of hopefully many spin-offs to The Defenders, this story will delve into the corruption of the Republic, as well as my OC, Marek's back story. This story takes place 3 months after the events of The Defnders. (Which you should read).Enjoy R&R please.


"Please describe the events of the night in question again Marek."

"I've told you several times already. Investigator. If your looking for motive, all you must do is ask. "

"Are you sure you do not want a legal representative? What you tell me will no doubt result in the arrests of you and your cohorts."

"I'll pass, thank you but, before I talk, I want the padawans involved pardoned."

"Very well. Then shall we proceed. Could you please start from the begining of all of this?"

_Five weeks Earlier_

Coruscant. The crown jewel of the galaxy. Always bustling and full of movement. The sun had begun to chase away the dark of night. Even through the city-scape of tall buildings and the thousands of speeders traveling throughout the planet, the sunrise was relaxing. Watching as the light cast itself of the city from a ledge of the Jedi temple, sat a figure. To any person this would appear odd given the Jedi are busy with the war, but what the citizens of the Republic often forgot, is that life as a Jedi can get stressful. Especially when your a padawan, and not to mention the son of the Jedi training you. For Jett, the sunrise always relieved that stress. He felt a presence coming up behind him, then suddenly he felt it recede away from him. "Up early are we." He asked aloud. "Don't go, your presence it soothes me, Ahsoka." The Togruta moved to Jett's side on the ledge. She sat and let her legs dangle over the temple entrance. She looked out at the nearly full sun. Jett scooted closer to her. He stroked her arm as he gazed at her profile. "I've always enjoyed your eyes." She faced him as he began speaking.

"Seeing them always calms me."

"And why is that?" She asked smiling. "I'm not quite sure, but I think its that they remind me of my home. They are the deep blue of oceans where I felt connected to the universe. Where nothing was wrong. Where I was under the impression my father had died. Now I never find that peace anymore, except when I see those brilliant eyes of yours." Ahsoka rested her head on his shoulder_._ "You have to forgive him Jett. He left to protect you." She sensed his anger spike as she mentioned him. She lifted her head. "Look at me. Marek is your father. You have to accept that, for your sake and his." She reasoned. Ahsoka smiled at him. Jett finally gave in, "Ugh, fine. I'll do my best to handle everything. Ok?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you." She replied kissing his cheek. "Now let's go," she said as she stood, "the masters may get suspicious of our whereabouts." Jett stood and followed Ahsoka into the temple.

_The Temple Communications Room_

"Master Koth has moved his forces to Quell. Per latest intelligence, he is close to finally ridding the system of the Separatist presence." Marek informed the communications room. Several Jedi Masters and a padawan a were discussing the Republic's war effort, as well as a few of their Clone Commanders. "At last," The hologram of Ki-Adi Mundi interjected. "We have been battling for control of that system since the war began."

"Mmm, yes. If Eeth is able to clear them out, we will gain a slight advantage in the battle for the Outer Rim." Plo Koon said. "Right you are. As of late the Separatists have been off their game. We must use this to our advantage." Marek concluded. Suddenly a voice came over the room. It spoke in a monotone voice, "Master Marek, please report to the council chambers immediately."

"We'll pick this up another time then." His cohorts nodded in agreement and ended their respective holo-transmissions.

_The_ _Council_ _Chambers_

Marek entered the chamber to see Masters Yoda, Kenobi, and Windu. "You requested me, Masters." He said bowing. "There is no need for formalities, Marek. We called you here for your service." Obi-wan informed. "I'm not sure I understand?"

"We need your assistance."

Mace spoke moving to an adjacent seat. He gestured for the others to sit as well. "In recent weeks, there has been much unrest in the Senate ever since we removed Sidious from power. The search for a new Chancellor has proven difficult, with the Clone War raging and constantly escalating. In the past, similar situations were handled by the Order. We would elect a Jedi to be the temporary head of state, until such time when a vote is convenient, which for now, seems implausible." Mace looked to Yoda and Obi-wan, then back to Marek. "Well, we've decided that you shall be that person."

"Excuse me!" Marek exclaimed.

"We have chosen you to be the Chancellor." Obi-wan elaborated, "well temporarily."

"You want me to take on the biggest responsibility in the galaxy? Right now?!"

"Told you he'd take it well."

Obi-wan joked.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry my

masters, but I have no choice but to decline. I have to much to deal with now, I can't take on this postion. I'm sorry, but no."

"Well, you see thats the thing,

I'm afraid you have no choice. The Senate has already approved this decision. They're expecting you later today." Mace said as he and the two other Masters walked out.

Marek stood in the empty chamber, looking pale.

_The_ _Temple_ _Gardens_ _ Later that day_

Jett sat alone in the garden. Watching the flora with intrigue. It wasn't directed at the plants, but at the thought that someone who was supposed to care for you, abandoned you. He sighed and continued to dwell on his thoughts. "Your mother was a brooder as well." He heard his father's voice say. "Nice to know you inherited that." He continued as he sat besides Jett. "You look much like her, although the hair," he said gazing at Jett's short, brilliantly blonde hair, "mmm, yes. She always said you got that from me." He chuckled then fell silent. "I know you won't understand when I say this, but I had to leave you two." He stared at the ground. "I wanted to give you your best chance, even if that meant I had to pay the price. I never stopped thinking of you two. I always would wonder about how you wer_"

"It doesn't matter what you did."

Jett interrupted. He made eye contact with Marek. "I understand. Well, I sorta do. I don't know what you were trying to protect me from, but if it was as bad as you believe, then I forgive you." Marek smiled. "Thank you. I swear to you Jett, I will never leave you again. From now on, I will act like the father I was supposed to be."

A good distance away, Ahsoka smiled.

Marek had been treated asroyalty since he took one step into the Republic Executive Building. He was greeted by two assistants, who then escorted him around the place. "This is your office, Chancellor." The one of them said as she gestured to the office where Mace almost died and Sidious escaped. "Freshly refurbished to its original condition. There is a schedule for the next month and a dossier of the current topics in the Senate. Your schedule is clear for the next two days, so you may get settled." The aids moved to the door. "Also, the chancellor's residence at 500 Republica is avalible if you desire to retire there instead." Marek nodded. The aid then smiled and left. Marek looked over the datapads of information. He came across the deed to the Chancellor's residence. He summoned one of the droid assistants, "Could you please make sure this gets delivered to a Jedi Padawan by the name of Jett? Thank you." He implored, handing the droid the datapad. He sat behind the desk and admired the now-blue room. He turned and watched the city bussling beyond the large, glass window.


End file.
